The Haunting of Kings Creek
by DaggerQuill
Summary: The Wellingtons thought they were taking a relaxing, historical, summer vacation to Williamsburg. How were they to know about the events that had taken place over 200 years before, or the way history repeats itself?


The Haunting of Kings Creek

An _American Girl: Felicity _Fanfiction

By: DaggerQuill

**Chapter One **

I got out of the car as fast as I could. Six hours was far too long to spend in a small space with my parents who wanted to "talk for a second" or my little sister who spent the entire trip singing along to her Hannah Montana CDs.

I couldn't believe my parents were even making me come here. They had _finally _agreed to let me take the train into Manhattan with my friends this summer, with a ridiculously early curfew, but with _no parents. _Then they decided that it would be a _great _idea rent a summer home, at first I was kind of excited, I knew dad wouldn't be able to take the whole summer off of work, so I figured it would be somewhere close to home, so I could spend the weekend on the beach then come home during the week to see concerts with my friends.

But where did we end up? Jersey Shore? The Hamptons? Cape Cod?

Nope. Williamsburg, Virginia. WTF?

Dad came up behind me and took my earbuds out of my ears, knocking my green ipod out of my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Lizzie. You know, they didn't have these in Colonial times." He informed me with a grin as he handed it back.

"We're not actually _in _Colonial times, Dad." I replied, not hiding my annoyance.

"It's so beautiful." My mom said gazing up at the house. "This is exactly what I need to finish my book."

"I thought your book was about the _industrial _revolution," I said, rolling my eyes "isn't this place all about the _American _revolution?"

My Mom was a history teacher who had been working on a novel as long as I could remember. I tried to read it one a few years ago, but when my mom found out she yelled at me and told me it was "only for adults." I never tried to read it again.

"Ambiance is ambiance." Mom said in a whimsical way. "This place will be good for all of us, spend some time together, relax, regroup, readjust our attitudes." She added, looking at me.

"Except Dad, he gets to go home when ever he wants."

"I'll be gone as little as possible, no need to be like that."

"Lizzie!" My little sister, Grace, suddenly yelled, "Penny's loose!"

I ran toward the barking of my Irish Setter, Penny, who running along the edge of the woods.

"Penny, come! Come one, Penny Girl!" I called, but she ignored me, her attention on something in the trees.

She was barking louder and I could tell she was looking at something, but as soon as I got to her she stopped. I peering through the branches and didn't see any animals. I attached her to her leash right before she had a chance to chase the car that pulled up the drive.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you let her get away!?" I yelled at Grace.

"Lizzie!" Mom screamed at me, "Don't talk to her like that!" Grace was nine, but my parents still treated her like she was a baby, you know because she was _their _baby. Ugh. I didn't mean to be so harsh on her, but I'd had Penny since I was nine. She ran away once when I was ten, and I'm sure it was only for a few days, but to me it felt like a year. I've been kind of over protective of her since then, I mean she's the only member of my family I can stand all of the time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wellington?" asked an old man who had just gotten out of his car.

"Mr. Grimes? Hello, I am Ethan Wellington, this is my wife, Madeline, and our daughters, Lizzie and Grace."

"Nice to meet you, and Welcome to Kings Creek Plantation. Are you ready to see the house?"

"We just can't wait." Mom said.

"Wonderful. You have found a treasure in this house, we just finished the renovations, and you will be the first people to stay here in almost ninety years."

"Wouldn't it fall down if no one lived here for ninety years?" I asked.

"This house was made of brick, back when people knew how to build houses, and it's been generally kept up through the years, but we just added all of the modern conveniences I'm sure you all can't live without."

"Is there internet access?" Dad asked. I was glad he did so I didn't have to get a look from my mom.

"No, sir. We left out the convinces that were too modern."

I groaned. then I got the look.

"You'll find plenty to do." said Mr. Grimes, chuckling at me, "there is a small boat by the river, which you are free to use, whenever you like. And don't forget, you are right in the middle of Virginia's Historical Triangle. You are ten miles from both Williamsburg and Yorktown, two very important places in this countries history."

"Ten miles!?" I exclaimed. "I thought you said I would be able to ride my bike!" I was only _months _away from being sixteen, but for now I was stuck with two wheels.

"That sounds wonderful." My mother said to Mr. Grimes, ignoring me, as usual.

"Here are the keys. You'll remember the conditions from the contact, and if you don't there is a copy in the kitchen draw. There will be workers here early in the morning and again in the evening to tend to the orchards, but they will stay out of your way. Oh, and I wouldn't go into the attic, it's the one part of the house that wasn't updated, we don't need any accidents involving two hundred year old floor boards. All of the hardwood is original, or course, but most of it has been reinforced. And you'll want to watch your step over the main threshold, the wood was sanded down about a half inch right in front of the door, we suspect there was a stain there at one point but no one has found any record of it. Well, I suppose that's about it. My phone number is by the phone, if you should need anything, and have a wonderful summer."

"Whatever." I muttered. No one heard me except dad.

"It'll be great Liz, you like old things. Like your Chuck Taylors, you know I used to have those exact same sneakers when I was your age?"

Of course I knew, it was probably the six hundredth time he had told me. "Yes, Dad, but yours were bright orange."

"They were my basketball shoes. Go Tigers!"

"Dad, only posers wear colored Converses, the black ones are the original. Do I get to pick my own room?"

"I suppose we should let you have a say in something this summer." He said nodding toward the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Felicity carried a tray of tea into Nan's room. She had been sick for nearly six days and she only seemed to be getting worse. William was sitting at the edge of the bed, he'd hardly moved from Nan's side since Sunday when she fell ill.

"William, Mother wants you to go to bed. She said no arguing tonight, she's down the hall waiting for you." Felicity said in her most stern, adult sounding voice. Muttering under his breath, but Felicity swore she heard him say something about Father.

Father was in Williamsburg working at the store. He'd had so little time to spend with them at the plantation this summer, with Ben off in the war. Felicity sighed, looking at her little sister. Nan had managed to go nine years without anything worse than a common cold, but this fever had hit her hard.

"I brought you my doll. I thought her pretty blue dress would cheer you up, plus. I'm getting a bit old for dolls, don't you think?" Nan only moaned in response, but she took the doll into her arms.

"Mother said you have to drink something." She said, trying to use the adult voice again, but it was faltering as she tried not to cry.

Nan did not sit up, nor open her eyes, but reached blindly and dutifully for the tea cup.

Review Please!


End file.
